1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a training apparatus for use in connection with enhancing skill at pocket billiards. The training apparatus has particular utility in connection with simulating a racked set of balls on a pocket billiards table. More specifically, the training apparatus is used in a practice session to enhance the skill level of players wishing to improve their break shot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pocket billiards training apparatuses are desirable for enhancing the skill level of pocket billiards players. In fact, a variety of aids are available to help a player improve a variety of shots encountered in a pocket billiards game. However, the available aids do not allow a player to efficiently practice a break shot.
A break shot is the opening shot of a pocket billiards game, involving a cue ball and a plurality of object balls. To set up a break shot, the object balls are racked in a frame in the center of the table and arranged in a geometric angular pattern as called for in the rules of the game. During the break shot, the game commences with the cue ball being struck by the first contestant. The cue ball is directed toward the head object ball in such a manner that the impact of the cue ball causes the object balls to scatter over the area of the table. If one or more object balls enter a pocket during the break shot, the first contestant proceeds to attempt to shoot the remaining balls into the pocket under the rules of the game.
It has been universally agreed upon and demonstrated in the past that the break shot is of prime importance to the first contestant. If the break shot is executed with sufficient skill, the object balls will be efficiently scattered and the cue ball will be left in a favorable position. Frequently, a highly skilled contestant left with efficiently scattered object balls and a favorably positioned cue ball may win the game by shooting the entire range of object balls into the pockets. Thus, the faculty of making an excellent break shot is emphatic. Furthermore, there is a need for a pocket billiards training apparatus that enhances the skill level of players wishing to improve their break shot.
The use of pocket billiards training devices is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,527,647 to Robert W. Ringeisen discloses a training device that assists the user in focusing upon the correct strike points on both the cue ball and the object ball. However, the Ringeisen '647 patent does not simulate a racked set of balls used during a break shot. The Ringeisen '647 patent has a further drawback of requiring the user to reposition the balls after each practice shot. In other words, the Ringeisen '647 device is inefficient because practice time is wasted setting up each shot.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,364,783 to Jack V. Kellogg discloses a practice billiard aiming system that is useful in teaching and practicing pocket billiards. However, the Kellogg '783 patent does not permit effective simulation of a break shot. Additionally, the Kellogg '783 invention utilizes balls with aiming line markings. This is a drawback because the marked balls prohibit training under regulation game conditions.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a pocket billiards training apparatus that simulates a racked set of balls for use in a practice session to enhance the skill level of players wishing to improve their break shot. Neither the Ringeisen '647 nor the Kellogg '783 patent makes a provision for simulating the break shot setup. Moreover, neither patent discloses an invention that promotes efficient practice by automatically repositioning itself after each practice shot.
Therefore, a need exists for a new pocket billiards training apparatus that simulates a racked set of balls for use in a practice session to enhance the skill level of players wishing to improve their break shot. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the pocket billiards break shot training apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of enhancing a players break shot.